another time, another place
by lea1794
Summary: bad at summaries! 7TH YEAR Draco likes Hermione, Hermione loves Harry. Will she fall for Draco and leave Harry or will she fall for Draco but ignore the feelings? REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter One It's a start

CHAPTER ONE

It's a start

(author's note: they're not mine.)

It was a lovely day. Hermione Granger was finishing tying up her hair when her mother shouted, "Hermione hurry up! The train's leaving in an hour!"

"Alright I'm coming!" Hermione shouted back. She took her bag pack, her luggage and locked her room. Her brown hair was tied into a high ponytail. They were no longer bushy. It was now curly and soft. She was wearing a hip-hugger and a white tank top. She reached down the stairs, pecked her father, Howard Granger on the cheek and sat on the table.

She put on her white pumps and plopped a bacon into her mouth. "Finish your breakfast darling. You look a lot skinnier than your Aunt Becksie." Jane Granger nagged. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Aunt Becksie is her mother's twin sister. She's suffering from anorexia and therefore was warded in the state hospital. Instead of finishing her breakfast, Hermione put the rest of it into her dog, Mulbie's bowl.

She put the plate in the sink and washed it. "I'm all set. You ready?" her father asked looking up from his coffee. Hermione nodded, hugged her mom while muttering a quick goodbye and went outside to her dad's car.

Mrs. Granger stared after her daughter with a sad face. "I'll talk to her." Mr. Granger said, picking up Hermione's luggage.

Inside the car, on the way to King's Cross station, Hermione was a lot more cheerful. She thought about the subjects she's taking this year, she re-explain to her dad about her post as Head Girl and the privileges and she even sing-along to her father's favourite song.

Mr. Granger watched happily as his daughter sings. "Are you still mad at mom?" he asked when Hermione has quieted down. The brown-haired girl sighed.

"Dad, can we not talk about this?" she said looking away from her father. "I've had enough of mum nagging at me about Harry." Hermione said slowly.

Harry James Potter is her boyfriend. They have been bestfriends since they were eleven but they began dating at the end of last year. Mrs. Granger didn't like the idea of them together. She said Hermione was too young to date and that she needs to concentrate on her studies first. The night they had this talk was the night Hermione yelled at for the first time at her mother. Jane did not do anything. She knew this was a condition where all parents must go through. Instead she let Hermione threw out all her emotion before locking herself in her bedroom.

Mr. Granger tried to talk to her daughter the next day only to be replied by a dull, "As much as I love you both dad, I really don't want to talk to anyone right now." He let her be. They both waited for Hermione to cool down on her own and she didn't until the 1st 0f September. At least with her mother.

Howard sighed. "Hey you know your mom and I have been doing a bit of thinking. We really don't like the tone you've been using on us. You shut us out from your life for two whole weeks-"

"-I did not shut you out dad. We talk every night." Hermione replied dryly.

"That's not the point, honey. Your mom nagged you because she just wants what's best for you. You are being totally unfair by acting cold towards her. Did you even notice that you yell at her almost everyday? That's not the child I've raised you to be." Mr. Granger said.

Hermione sighed in defeat. Her father always knows where to push the correct button. "Don't punish her for caring Hermione. Don't punish her for loving you and doing what's best for you. Will you be such a love and write her an apology once you've arrived?" Mr. Granger said.

"I will dad. Can you tell mum I'm sorry? Tell her I will write as soon as I can." Hermione said. Her dad smiled as he entered the carpark. "Of course dear."

"You know you actually make me feel awful to ignore mum just now." Hermione said as she took her bags from her dad.

"Yeah well make sure you make it up to her. Buy her those chocolate frogs or something." He said.

"Mum doesn't like chocolate frogs." Hermione said.

"You know what I mean." Her dad replied, closing the boot.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Her dad pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "Be a good girl." He said.

"I will. Thanks for the advices dad." Hermione said.

"Hey. That's what dads do." Her dad grinned. Hermone laughed and picked up her luggage before turning around and waved at her dad one last time. She made her way to the wall between platform 9 and 10. She walked through the wall smoothly as the sight of students running greeted her. She looked down at her watch. 10.30. The train leaves at 11. As she dragged her trunks to the carriers, she bumped into someone. Hermione turned around and said, "Sorry."

The figure whispered in her ears, "Don't be." Hermione looked up and smiled widely at her boyfriend. "Harry!!" she shouted, throwing her arms around his neck. Harry lifted her up since she was shorter than him and kissed her fully on the lips. He dropped her back on her feet and took her hand in his.

"I miss you." Hermione said looking at him.

"Miss you too. Come on. Let's get our trunks out of the way." Harry said. Hermione nodded and walked beside him, dragging her trunks.

Hermione smiled and nodded. While they were walking, Hermione continued to look at Harry from the corner of her eyes. He was still the same since she last saw him. His messy black hair is still well…. _messy_ and he still gives her lopsided grins every now and then.

His height however, has increased. He has grown at least a few inches tall while Hermione is still at her old height. _Ugh I'm sooo short,._ Hermione thought bitterly.

"Hey Harry! Hermione!" somebody shouted behind them. They turned around and saw their other best friend, Ronald Weasley waving at them. Harry and Hermione waved back while Ron approached them. "Hey man!" Ron said shaking Harry's hand.

"Hey." Harry replied.

"How was summer? Any better at the Dursleys?" Ron asked.

"Nah. Dursleys don't change." Harry said, chuckling. Ron chuckled too as he turned towards Hermione. He grinned.

"You're still not growing eh Mione?" he said, joking.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione replied and hugged him tightly. Ron chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I've saved us a compartment. Ginny's in there waiting for us." Ron said as he took hold of Hermione's trunks.

She beamed. The look on her face tells it all. _She can't wait to talk to Ginny, _both boys thought. Harry, always the one who can read her mind answered her unasked question. "Go on 'Mione. Ron and I will take car of you trunks." He said. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks guys!!" she said before pecking Harry lightly on the lips and boarding the train. Ron shook his head. "Girls." they both muttered under their breaths.

Harry told Ron about his summer and Ron did the same. Apparently, the Weasleys went on a vacation to Paris over the summer. Ron briefly told Harry about the Eiffel Tower and muggle cellphones.

"They're magnificent I tell you! It's very compatible. Mum said I can have one after my Graduation." Ron said, his eyes gleaming. Harry, being raised by muggels and surrounded by muggel technologies only chuckled at his best mate's story.

They slowly made their way to find Ginny and Hermione after putting Harry and Hermione's trunks into the carriers. They slid open the compartment door and Ron plopped down beside his sister. Hermione smiled when she sees Harry and scooted over so that he can sit beside her.

Harry grinned and pulled her up to her feet only to pull her back down and sit in his lap. "Hey Ginny." Harry greeted. "Hey Harry." Ginny replied. Ron snorted when he saw Hermione and Harry. "Lovebirds." He grumbled. Hermione glared and put her tongue out at him.

"Ignore my prat of a brother Herms." Ginny said.

Harry kissed Hermione's shoulder and said, "I agree with Ginny." Hermione giggled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry was about to lower his lips when the compartment's door slid open.

There, stood in the doorway was none other that Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter Two Train Ride and Muscled Men

CHAPTER TWO

Stupid Train Ride and Muscled Men

(a/n: again, they're not mine.)

Draco Mlafoy is a very unhappy young man. Not only his mother has forgotten he was going back to Hogwarts, but his father has ignored him as well. _So much for family first._ Draco thought.

When he reached Platform 9 ¾, he quickly made his way to the carriers and put his luggage in. He snickered at the first years who were trying to lift their heavy trunks. He turned around and was about to board the train when he saw them.

Potter and Granger. The Golden Couple. They were making out. _Damn Granger's hot! _He thought. _No no. Bad Draco. Bad Draco. She's Pothead's girl you dolt . _Draco snorted.

Hermione's shirt somehow traveled up a bit when Harry lifted her up. Draco's eyes widen. Not only that. The jeans she was wearing shaped her backside perfectly. _Look away. NOW! _Draco looked away. As soon as he stepped onto the train, someone shouted behind his back.

"There you are! Where the fuck were you?" Blaise Zabini shouted walking towards Draco's direction.

"Uh a simple hello at the beginning of the sentence would be nice, Blaise." Draco said.

"And then what? Ask you how did your summer go and all girly on you? Euerk. Not me, man." Blaise said. Draco laughed.

"That would be nice too." Draco said. Blaise snorted.

"As much as I love small-talking with you, Draco I'm afraid it'll have to wait. McGonagall's looking for you." Blaise said.

And that was how he ended up in Pothead's compartment. The newly-appointed headmistress has requested for him to escort the Head Girl _personally_ to the Head's Compartment.

So he went all the way from the first compartment on the train to locate the Head Girl whom is of course, the insufferable know-it-all Granger.

"Hey there ,Malfoy. Care to join us?" Potter said, smirking. Draco and Harry still call each other names but they were on better terms now. In fact, Harry was the one who helped the Malfoys to gain full pardon from the Wizarding community. The war ended at the end of last year where The Malfoys fought with The Order. They fought the Death Eaters and even killed their own friends. They watched as The Dark Lord vanquished forever at the hand of The Chosen One.

The people now no longer cared about their Dark past. Instead, they were friendlier towards each other. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother bursted to tears one day when Mrs. Weasley greeted her on their way to Diagon Alley saying that Molly was very kind and she was really embarrassed of her past.

Mrs. Weasley, who could not see people crying did what she does best. She invited Narcissa for tea. The Malfoys also have decided to make peace with Harry. They send him small gifts like chocolates and sweets every now and then .

"I'd love to Potter but I can't. McGonagall wants to see us Granger. Now." Draco said turning his head to Hermione.

"What do you mean us, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Draco sighed.

"You're Head Girl right?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"The headmistress wants to see both Heads in the Head's compartment." Draco said. Hermione almost dropped from Harry's lap.

"You're Head Boy?" Ron asked.

"Took you long enough to understand, Wealey." Draco said faking a yawn. Ron rolled his eyes. Ginny snorted.

"Fine." Hermione said, standing up. She pecked Harry on the lips and ruffled his hair.

"Bye babe." Harry said, chuckling.

"Bye. Bye Gin." Hemione said as the little redhead waved.

"What? No bye for me?" Ron said. Hermione stuck out her tongue at him and stepped out of the compartment with Malfoy.

"Did Pothead just call you babe?" was Draco's greeting to Hermione.

"Hello to you too, Mlafoy." Hermione said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Still the same old Granger. Witty comebacks, bossy and very short." Malfoy said.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "What is it with my height? First Ronald, now you. Yes I am aware of the fact that the two of you have grown at least a _foot_ taller over the summer but it isn't my fault I can't grow as tall as you boys."

Draco just chuckled as he slid the compartment door open for her. The Head's compartment is different than the rest. It has leather seats and a mini bar. Draco laid on one of the leather seats as Hermione sat on the one across from him.

Draco closed his eyes and said, "Better change into your robes, Granger. McGonagall wouldn't want to see you in that muggle outfit."

"I don't see you changing." Hermione retorted.

Draco stood up, took off his black robes revealing a black button-up shirt. He took the shirt off as well and Hermione stared at him. His back was very muscled **(ehem. He had his back to her. Hehe) **His body was lean and looked well-built from the back. Hermione couldn't imagine what his body would look like from the front. _Eeeeewwww Mione. That sounded too perverted. _She thought.

"Like what you see, Granger?" Malfoy said, smirking.

"Eh? Think you're so hot or probably the hottest? Harry's hotter, Malfoy. Dream on." Hermione said. Draco put on his school uniforms and put his casual attire into his bag. He lay back down on the seat.

"I've changed. Your turn." Malfoy said.Hermione grunted. She stood up and took off her tank top.

"Don't peek!" she shouted. She turned her back towards him and carefully pulled down her jeans. Draco slowly opened his left eye. He could see that she was wearing a pair of black bra and knickers and had a sudden urge to rip them off her body.

_OI!! She's Granger you perv! Potter would kill you for having bad thoughts about his girl. _Draco sighed. He looked away and closed BOTH of his eyes. "You done?" he asked.

Hermione zipped her skirt and said "Yup." She put her clothes in her bag and at the exact moment, McGonagall walked in. She briefly told them about the privileges they get as Head Boy and Head Girl including sharing a Dorm together.

_Great._ Hermione thought.

"Now, I want you two to arrange a meeting tomorrow with all prefects and discuss these matters." McGonagall said handing them a sheet of paper. Hermione took it.

"I hope the both of you will get along well and be very good role models to other students. Enjoy the rest of the ride." McGonagall walked out of the compartment.

Hermione looked through the list as Draco looked from her shoulder. They were so close but neither was aware of the closeness. They were too absorb reading the list.

**-the patrolling schedule**

**-the Welcome-Back-To-School Ball**

**-the Winter Ball **

Etc……

Suddenly, the train made a sharp turn to the left. Hermione was thrown off guard but she held onto Draco for support. When the train made another sharp turn, both of them were thrown off guard. Draco landed on the seat and Hermione landed on his lap.

And then the train stopped. Neither moves. Both did not know what to say to each other. Draco could smell the sweetness in Hermione's hair.

_Lily and jasmine._

**a/n: eh cliché, I know. **

**I would like to thank my first two reviewers:**

**Wildspirit444 and black wolfgirl2722,**

**Thank you soooooo much!! You guys really lift my spirit!!**

**Also, I'd like to apologize for my grammar mistakes. I'm very bad at grammar. HAHA.**

**Reviews as I've mentioned, are truly appreciated. **

**Love,  
**_Lea_


	3. Chapter 3 The Feast

Chapter Three

The Feast

Hermione could feel his hot breath against her neck. However, the sound of feet humping broke them from their own thoughts. Hermione awkwardly stood up and cleared her throat. Draco did the same.

He slid the compartment door open and said, "Coming?"

"Yeah." Hermione replied. She exited the compartment, and soon they were walking side-by-side to the station. When they got off the train, Hermione tried to go and find Harry but Draco held her wrist.

"We need to stay together remember?" he said. Hermione groaned. She only managed to find Harry when they were both outside the station where Harry was waiting to climb onto a carriage with Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Neville.

Hermione ran off to Harry and wrapped an arm tightly around his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back to the compartment." She said. Harry grinned.

"It's okay, 'Mione." He replied.

"I'll see you guys at the feast?" Hermione said, looking at her friends. Harry furrowed his brows.

"Not sitting in the same carriage with us?" Ron asked.

"Head's carriage." Hemione mumbled. She took a look at Draco who was currently chatting up with a Slytherin boy.

Harry's face soften. "The feast it is then." He said. Hermione smiled. _He is soooooo understanding!_ She planted a small kiss on Harry's lips.

"Bye guys." She said, before walking back towards where Malfoy was standing. Hermione had some difficulties while climbing the carriage. Malfoy steadied her by putting his hand at her back and slowly steadied her while she pushed herself up.

Hermione climbed inside and sat on one of the seats while Draco sat across from her. Hermione didn't look at Malfoy during the ride to Hogwarts. There was an awkward silence between them.

"It's so good to be back." She said, breaking the silence. She really hates it when people don't talk to her.

"Yeah." Draco replied. Hermione finally turned and look at him straight in the eyes. She held his gaze for over a minute before saying,

"I'm sorry about what happened on the train earlier."

They finally made an eye contact. Grey eyes locked with honey brown eyes. Her face somehow glowed in the bright moonlight. Her eyes held an emotion Draco couldn't fathom.

They continued staring until the carriage stopped. Draco helped Hermione down and whispered in her ear, "I'm not" and stomping to the castle, leaving Hermione alone in front of the carriage.

Ilovedracoilovedracoilovedracoilovedracoilovedracoilovedracoilovedracoilovedracoilove

Hermione sat down on the bench between Harry and Ron. Harry beamed when he saw her and kissed her forehead. Then, McGonagall stood up and gave her welcoming speech. Hermione listened attentively but then she felt someone staring at her.

When Hermione shifted slightly, Harry tightened the grip he had around her waist. "What's wrong?" he asked, slowly. Hermione shook her head and Harry turned his attention back to McGonagall.

She then announced the Quidditch Captain for each house. Harry was again named the captain for Gryffindor, Zacharias Smith for Hufflepuff, Blaise Zabini for Slytherins and a boy called Robbie Kerpling for Revenclaw.

The Gryffindors were all cheering as they congratulate Harry. Hermione smiled lovingly and touched his leg. "I love you." She said, her eyes gleaming with love. Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

Hermione felt herself blushed as the Headmistress continued her speech. "Now, I have a very important announcement to make. I am very delightful to announce that our Head Girl this year is none other than Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor."

Hermione stood up and bowed slightly as the Hall erupted with applause. Parvati and Lavendar shouted "You go girl!" and gave her two thumbs up. Hermione muttered a small thank you. Harry pecked her cheek as she seats down and snaked his arm around her waist again.

"I am also very proud to announce that our Head Boy this year is Mister Draco Malfoy from Slytherin." McGonagall said.

Draco stood up as a few students clapped and nodded his head. He figured that the students wouldn't like the idea of him being Head Boy. McGonagall then yelled for the feast to begin and the students tucked in gratefully.

**(a/n: sorry very short chapter. But I'm uploading two chapters cus this chapter is quite long so I've split it to two. Tell me what you think!)**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed.**

**Love;**

_Lea_


End file.
